


Weirdos

by Nana_san



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i_maed_this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san
Summary: Nayeon and Dahyun might just be the weirdest couple out there, but their friends would never change them for anything in the world.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Weirdos

Nayeon and Dahyun met in the crazy celebrity life, both very popular models roped into acting by whatever bullshit their companies sold them back then. It was a mess, neither had any experience being in front of cameras for anything longer than a commercial. That project never saw the light of day, however, and nobody would ever witness the project that brought them together. It wasn’t their fault, though, they pulled through, but one of the producers turned out to be an abuser and the whole scandal made everyone involved in the project sue for it to be buried forever and never referred to again.

Nayeon was famous in europe, and Dahyun was huge in south-east asia, so when things went sour, both had gone back to their careers and never got a chance to see each other again either. Sure, they exchanged numbers, followed each other on their private social media and talked often (or as often as their careers allowed), but being in different continents was a bigger barrier than anyone could have anticipated. Both were stubborn about their true selves, and neither ever really wanted to admit they had truly fallen for each other during the time they worked together.

Sana, Dahyun’s manager turned best friend, had been insisting she should make her move from the day the two models met. Sana had been managing her ever since her debut, they got closer through the years and Dahyun was even her bestwoman when Sana had finally married the love of her life. Jeongyeon was the most patient woman ever, she understood the bond between the friends and how they developed a tight relationship through their rough rookie years, and even helped when Dahyun was having a crisis and Sana wasn’t exactly available to handle it. The older woman had said Dahyun was their child once, and the model knew, then, she was the one to make her best friend happy.

“Okay, so, I’m gonna need you to not freak out.” Jeongyeon said as she sat down and handed the model a cup of tea.

“It’s never good whenever you say that.” Dahyun accepts the mug and squints at the taller woman. “Why are you saying that?”

“Where’s your phone?” The taller one continues.

“On my bag by the door.” The pale woman gets more suspicious. “Where you demanded I left it whenever I came over because, in your own words, ‘I spend too much time stressing over everything and you just want some quality time in your home’”.

“Fair enough.” Jeongyeon sighs, that means it’s not good. “I want you to calm down and promise you won’t run out aimlessly.”

“Are you going to tell me at all?”

“After you promise to be calm and listen to me until the end.”

“Fine, I promise.” Dahyun huffs and crosses her arms.

Jeongyeon silently grabs the remote, pauses the movie and switches to the news channel. It was one of those gossip shows in the middle of the afternoon that nobody but gossipy housewives and jobless people would turn on. There, the hosts were sitting on a couch and Nayeon’s photo was being shown on the big screen behind them, she was walking out of what looked like a boutique with a handsome man beside her. The hosts were talking about how they were partnered up for the new Gucci campaign, the man was a dutch model, very tall, muscles visible even through his suit, blonde and blue eyed, jawline that could cut through steel. Surely the very opposite of Kim Dahyun.

“So, gossip outlets have been speculating they are dating.” Jeongyeon says carefully. “It blew up this morning, they were seen leaving that store and people have been going crazy because the snow queen Im Nayeon has been spotted laughing with a guy.”

Dahyun doesn’t really say anything, she does feel her eyes watering but tries to hold her tears in, Jeongyeon pulls the smaller woman to her lap, changing back to the movie for some background noise and rocks them both until Dahyun calms down, she knew how much the little one loved Nayeon and this right here was what she was trying to make Dahyun understand could happen while she kept refusing to talk to the older model. Sana had sent a message to her wife, saying she would try and get more info from Tzuyu, Nayeon’s manager and Jeongyeon’s distant cousin from the foregin part of her family.

Much Like Sana and Dahyun, Tzuyu has been Nayeon’s manager from the beginning, the model had been the one to demand it, because she saw herself on the younger woman, freshly out of college, afraid and completely lost in a foregin country. Tzuyu and Sana had become instant friends, and kept a good relationship through the years, the taller one even flying over to attend her wedding, despite it being on the same day Millan’s fashion week would begin. Nayeon insisted Tzuyu went, and went so far as calling Mina, the fiance back then, to ask her to help get the young manager to her friend’s wedding. Plus, Mina had been meaning to go back to Japan and visit her parents soon, the trip was the perfect opportunity.

Tzuyu messages Sana before she could have the chance to do it herself, she had been sitting in for a new managers’ meeting all morning and had to sit on another, more private one, with the senior managers to discuss the newcomers. Tzuyu said the scandal was completely false, word out was the male model’s company had tipped some crooked paparazzi about the two and the model himself had perfectly planned the ‘run in’ with Nayeon while they were in plain view. Obviously, this wasn’t anything new, many others had tried riding the woman’s fame before, and with the new euro-asian campaign Victoria’s Secret was launching, Nayeon was very much cemented at the top of the european modeling industry.

It might have sounded like some cultural appropriation bullshit another westerner brand had come up with, but really, it was an idea Nayeon had been trying to get off the ground for years, she wanted europe-born asian designers to have a chance in the big leagues, someone who would give them a chance to show what they were capable of and with a name big enough to draw in as many eyes as possible. Sure, lingerie wasn’t exactly something that fashion designers could play around with that much, but this show was about experimenting and fresh ideas. Nayeon was even modeling for free, alongside some very big names who told her to count them in as soon as word had spread.

This dutch guy’s career had been burning out lately, and a scandal like this could get him back up, Nayeon was livid when she got the message from Tzuyu that she was going to pick her up soon and to get away from the model immediately. She had been in the industry long enough to understand what was going on when she spotted him smirking to the cameras and trying to sneak his arm around her waist. Luckly, they were in the heart of Monaco, Nayeon’s chosen home, she knew every in and out of this place like the back of her hand and this guy had flown in just for their shoot. She excuses herself, saying she was going to the toilet, he offers to hold her bags, which is politely declined.

Nayeon entered a bathroom she knew had two exits, she liked remembering those for situations like this, and left through the other door, on the other side of the gallery they were in. Tzuyu was already waiting with the car in front and the model dove into the backseat as fast as possible, just wishing to get away from there. The man decided to go and talk to the paparazzi while he waited, they were so caught up with the absurdity the model was making up on the spot that nobody noticed it had been too long since Nayeon had gone in. They drove to the agency’s office, less than five minutes by car from the place Nayeon was at.

Tzuyu had made the necessary calls as soon as the first picture had gone up, the same one every gossip outlet was using to talk about the ‘breaking news’. The higher ups agreed with Nayeon going live on her commercial instagram to address the subject, and a quick script had been drawn while Tzuyu was out fetching her. Once inside the company, they headed to the meeting room that had the big company logo, to convey Nayeon was speaking and her company was behind her on her statements without having to explicitly say it. The company’s P.R. was waiting for them, he would begin the transmission and then hand it over to the model so she could clarify everything herself.

“Good evening.” The PR greeted a few minutes after the transmission started, once enough people had come in. “It has come to our attention this morning that one of our models was photographed during one of her shopping outings.”

Nayeon was sitting beside the PR, looking grave but still completely composed as the man conveyed the company’s message in heavily accented english. She had changed her shirt and combed her hair on the way to the office, otherwise she would be wearing the same thing she was in the photos and that wasn’t a very good thing at the moment. Not their first rodeo.

“We have decided to let Nayeon speak for herself on the matter, and I’m here to convey our company will not take kindly to those trying to capitalize on her image, no matter what lengths we have to go to. Her contract with Gucci will be re-evaluated and Aldert Bakker, spotted conversing with the paparazzi that spread the photos this morning, will be blacklisted by us.”

Nayeon has to fight the satisfied grin that tries to escape her, especially seeing Tzuyu smile devilishly behind the camera.

“This is all for now, and I hope the expeculations will cease with this clarification.”

The camera focuses on Nayeon, the PR gets up and leaves once he finishes his message, probably going to make some calls and a lot of demands to get this scandal shut down. She takes a deep breath and tries to remember the draft she skimmed through earlier.

“Hello, I’m Im Nayeon.” She chuckles a little. “This morning, I went shopping for a few gifts for my parents. As many know, I’ll be busy very soon and I have decided to fly home for a week and spend some time with my family, they are old for short travels like this and I miss them dearly.

I was peacefully going about my business when Aldert ‘ran into me’” She makes quotations with her fingers. “He said it was a nice surprise and asked if he could walk around with me for a while. I always try to be cordial with co-workers, and he arrived in town two days ago, so I figured there was no harm showing him around. 

However, I could never have imagined that this was all a scam, that it was planned to go viral and paint me as the lonely and desperate woman who would go for a man she had only met two days prior.”

Nayeon takes a moment to let her message sink, as the script told her to.

“Now, I’m not going to sit pretty and let anyone tarnish my reputation because their career is sinking.” Low blow, not on the script, but nobody interrupts her. “This is just the thing desperate and untalented people would do. If you want your career to take off, work hard and be honest, people will recognise your effort and you can be proud of your success.”

Tzuyu signals five more minutes.

“Lastly, if I haven’t come forth and spoken on my relationships myself, please don’t speculate on it. I’ll make sure to confirm anything about myself at the right moment, the company will handle all the questions in a public press conference tomorrow morning. Thank you for tuning in.”

Nayeon bows a little and the transmission cuts. Tzuyu, finally, laughs freely as the other employees fuss with the equipment, cleaning the meeting room and leaving the model and manager to talk in private. 

“So, how pissed are you?” Tzuyu prompts, despite already knowing the answer.

“I want to make him a silent eunuch.”

“That’s very angry. Don’t worry, I messaged Sana and told her to have Dahyun watch the transmission.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because, deary, the news broke world wide, his company really paid off a lot of outlets to run the story without checking the facts.”

“You saying mom and dad saw it too?”

“Yes, and I asked Mina to call them and have them watch the announcement too. Don’t worry, I got you.”

“Thanks, Tzu.” Nayeon jumps on her best friend and kisses her sloppily.

“I’d be very grateful if you stopped drooling on me every time you try to kiss me.”

“But you love it” Nayeon drags out. “Mina told me, don’t even try to deny it.”

“I gotta talk to her about not outing me like that.”

“Don’t you bully Mina.” The older woman scolds playfully.

“She is the one who bullies me!” Tzuyu whines, but hugs her friend and drags both out anyway.

They were free for the next few days, the whole plotted scandal made the photoshoot get cancelled and now they were re-negotiating, so Nayeon was free earlier to go back to Korea. Tzuyu and Mina are thrilled, they decide to switch their tickets so they can go to Taiwan first and then Japan with the extra days they got. Nayeon just asks to go shopping for the rest of the gifts she never got to, and Mina meets up with them for dinner and laughs at how much this whole thing angered Nayeon, the older woman had always worn her heart on her sleeves with those dear to her. And all of this in just one day.

Back in Tokyo, Dahyun was much calmer, she had watched the announcement with Jeongyeon and Sana, seeing how angry Nayeon was, she knew it was really all a ploy. She also had her fair share of troubles but nothing this huge, the pale woman figured it came with being as famous as Nayeon was. Sana had gotten home with take out and the three spent their evening talking about anything that wasn’t Im Nayeon or the dating shtick.

  
  


Once Blindness heard Im Nayeon was flying to Korea with a free schedule, they reached out to have her model for their new collection, even going as far as changing the launch date to fit the model’s schedule. Since the contract with Gucci had been frozen until further negotiations, they agreed promptly, but demanded to have full control over whomever Nayeon would be working with, being granted the power to accept or dismiss anyone the brand considered. Sana heard the rumor and started making the necessary phone calls to get Dahyun into that shoot, Jihyo was her saviour, ultimately. The big-eyed woman was chief editor for Vogue Korea and had all the contacts Sana needed, the big favor the manager would owe her was worth it.

Tzuyu got the call two days into her Taiwan vacation, she wasn’t really mad about it, the photoshoot was scheduled for after Nayeon’s short break and they would be in Japan already anyway. She called Sana right after, hearing the woman had already called in some favors to make the models meet again, finally. The managers also agreed to meet and have dinner together when Tzuyu and Mina arrived in Japan, saying neither Jeongyeon nor Mina would really be able to get days off to go to Korea with them. It was a nice short vacation, both couples missed each other dearly, even Dahyun showed up at some point, although she didn’t remember Tzuyu that well, and nobody bothered to tell her either, it would be a nice surprise.

The call Sana had been waiting for came two days before Tzuyu was supposed to head to Korea to meet Nayeon and start preparing for the photoshoots, now it was just a matter of picking Dahyun on the list and, maybe, something would happen. Nayeon was very excited to be working in Korea again after so long, since the failed drama, she had been back home only to visit. Mina’s family was delighted to have her home, but an approaching tornado changed the plans and she saw herself boarding a flight to Korea with Tzuyu three days earlier, it was either that, or risking being stranded in Japan for who knows how long, end neither her nor Tzuyu could afford to risk it, so they landed in Soul and barged into Nayeon’s family home for shelter. 

Tzuyu’s idea and Nayeon’s parents liked them too much to not nag about both staying in a hotel when they should just come to the Im family home. Mrs Im roped her daughter into helping with dinner, while mr Im questioned the girls, Nayeon loved spending time with her parents so she didn’t complain. Mr Im took the time to talk about his worries for his older daughter, Sooyeon was already married and expecting her first child, and Nayeon has never even mentioned a romantic interest, he and his wife were worried their daughter would never find someone to share her life with. 

“Tzuyu, you are Nayeon’s best friend in this world.” Mr Im begins.

“I’d like to think I am, but is this about her being single again?” Tzuyu asks, this conversation happens every time she meets them.

“Well, yeah.” Papa Im answers shyly. “You know how much we worry about her.”

“We have a plan brewing.” Mina offers with a dangerous smirk.

“Oh?” The man is interested.

“There has always been one person Nayeon loved for years and never had the courage to make a move.” The japanese woman explains. “Another model she met on that failed drama. We have been trying to set them up ever since, but neither makes a move.”

“It’s frustrating.” Tzuyu adds. “But Nayeon is scheduled to model for Blindness, and we are trying to get the other model to be the one partnering up with her.”

“We?” Mr Im is very interested. “And who is this other model?”

“The model is Kim Dahyun.” Tzuyu can see the recognition in the man’s eyes. “When I say we, I mean Mina and I, and Dahyun’s manager and her manager’s wife.”

“So, there is a team invested in setting my daughter up with the girl she likes but is too much of a coward to make a move on?”

“Pretty much.” Mina confirms.

“And Mina, you are flying out soon?”

“Yes…?”

“And does Kim Dahyun’s family live in Seoul?” Mr Im’s intentions are starting to show.

“No, she bought her parents a house in Jeju so they could retire there a few years ago.” Tzuyu explains, still a little eerie.

“Well, Dahyun and her manager are staying here.” Mr Im declares.

“I’d have to see about that with Sana, but I’m sure it can be arranged.” Tzuyu says, already taking her phone out.

“Sana is the manager?” Mr Im is trying to understand the dynamics.

“Here, let me show you everyone.” Mina pulls out her phone and moves to show the man pictures of everyone and explain their connections.

Tzuyu smiles fondly and decides to leave the two while she answers some emails, this project was very last minute and she would be taking care of paperwork as the photoshoot would be happening, that’s being Im Nayeon’s manager, though, nothing the young woman wasn’t already used to. The list with models to pose with Nayeon had arrived, and once she saw Kim Dahyun on the list, she immediately answered that the pale woman was their pick, and reinforced the decision saying Nayeon wanted a redemption project with the woman, one that would actually go forward and that both could show for. Obviously, the bunny had no idea this was all happening and was happily cooking with her mother.

The day comes for Mina to go back home, and for Sana and Dahyun to arrive, Mina would be leaving in the morning and the other model would arrive about half an hour before the departure, all arranged behind the models’ backs. As Tzuyu was too sad (not really) that her wife was leaving, Nayeon offered to drive them, sure, her face was plastered all over, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t blend in, she just tied her hair back, put on a bucket hat and her glasses, paired with the simplest outfit possible and boom, she was unrecognizable.

“Minnie, how can I survive without you!”

“Yeonnie, it’s not the first time you and Tzu are away for work.” Mina laughs.

“But we are staying at my parents’, she will keep teaming up with them to meddle in my life!” Nayeon loves the dramatics.

“Have a nice trip, love.” Tzuyu hugs her wife, completely ignoring their friend who was just embarrassing at the moment. “Call me when you arrive and make sure you take good care of your body.”

“I miss you already.” Mina smiles and kisses her wife lovingly.

Nayeon was still ‘suffering’ about the departure, so Mina (as she learned to do) hugs her and says her goodbyes as well. The model is surprised and doesn’t respond too properly, which the other two expected, the woman was horrible with receiving genuine affection, product of a life of being ostracized and then living off being fake. We’ll get to that later, for now, Mina has that stupidly charming gummy smile of hers out, the one where her eyes become half moons, and Tzuyu also has her own annoyingly beautiful smile going, dimple out and all. Nayeon was just standing there, red as ketchup, and not knowing what to do with herself, her friends find it endearing, but it was time for Mina to get going, so she gives Nayeon a kiss on the cheek that leaves her malfunctioning even more and a very passionate kiss to her wife’s lips for good measure.

As Tzuyu noticed her companion was still not functioning, she took the opportunity to guide Nayeon to the arrivals gate so they could wait for the pair from japan. It wasn’t long until they were spotted, Sana bouncing on her feet and happily dragging Dahyun and their bags along. Not many know, but in the modeling industry, clothes aren’t owned by the models themselves, meaning, Dahyun was dragging just the one medium suitcase containing her casual clothes and that's all she really needed. Sana was also travelling light, although she was carrying a suit cover, she was a manager and would need to sit through a couple of meetings, it was a necessity. Tzuyu had been on vacation, so she just tricked Nayeon into buying her three new pantsuits for the meetings (the older woman loved treating her best friend, but she let the taller one believe she was being slick).

“Tzutzu! I’m so happy you came to get us!” Sana squeals and pulls the taller woman into a hug.

“It’s always nice to see you, Sacchan.” Tzuyu answers. “You remember Nayeon, right?”

“Of course I do! Come here, Nayeonnie!” The japanese woman says as she pulls the model into a bone-crushing hug.

“It’s nice to see you again, Sana.” Nayeon greets awkwardly. “It’s good to see you too, Dahyun-ssi.”

Dahyun, who was being hugged by Tzuyu, lifts a hand to wave but finds herself incapable of truly answering, seeing that the taiwanese’s arms are wrapped right around her head. Oh, the life of a midget. Sana laughs freely and Nayeon tries to hold a chuckle, fearing it would be impolite. They make their way to the car right after, Tzuyu talking animatedly to her fellow manager, Dahyun and Nayeon gave some input here and there, but neither share the excitement. Both models were too embarrassed by each other and not really having much to add to the conversation. When Nayeon asked where to, Tzuyu just said ‘back home’ and the older woman just drove to her parents’ house.

“We’re here.” Nayeon announces as she parks. “I hope you make yourselves at home.”

“I’m sure we’ll be great!” Sana chirps.

Getting out of the car, Nayeon tried to be a good host and take the guests’ bags, but it was snatched from her by the owners, who claimed she shouldn’t tire herself out with that. While they were at the airport, mr Im had whipped up a full on barbecue party, mrs Im had so many side dishes that their daughter wondered where everything was that she hadn’t seen it. But, it was barbecue and neither Nayeon nor anyone else was going to complain about the amount of food. They ate well and talked animatedly for the rest of the day, at some point, mama Im told her daughter to go and make them some dessert, saying she had been too busy with the side dishes and forgot. Sana said they should help, and sent Dahyun in.

“Unnie?”

“Dahyun-ssi, do you need something?” 

“Sana sent me to help out.”

“I could use some help.” Nayeon smiles. “But only if you stop being so formal.”

“I’ll stop if you stop.” Dahyun answered, her heart had already melted a little at the smile she received.

“Fair enough, Dahyunnie.” The older woman teases. “What do you have in mind?”

“I can make a sinful chocolate trifle, if you have the ingredients.” 

“If we don’t, I’m definitely going out to buy some. Can’t pass out on this now.” Nayeon says with mirth.

They proceeded to find everything needed, everything they needed was there, Sana had tipped mrs Im, saying Dahyun loved making the dessert and had sent Tzuyu a list of what to buy. Yes, it was all an elaborate scheme, but the managers had been watching them be in love with each other for years and their patience was beginning to run thin. Mama and papa Im were also hopeful for this to work, they had started worrying about their daughter being alone, Nayeon had so much love, they wanted her to have someone she could give this love to freely.

The thing about Im Nayeon that people who never stayed with her is, she gets completely at ease with people she trusted. This was her parents’ house, she was with her best friend, an old friend she didn’t contact that much but liked anyway, and the love of her life, there was absolutely no reason for her to keep appearances up. Dahyun was very similar, and she also saw no reason to keep the top model façade, and what do we get when two completely eccentric individuals are in the same place and comfortable with each other? Exactly.

The first night had been good enough, Sana and Dahyun had been placed in Sooyeon’s room, it had a large double bed and they weren’t strangers to sharing. Plus, the only other room available was the guest room, which Tzuyu was using, so not many options there. Everyone had a food baby when mama Im decided to tell her husband to stop cooking, he always got carried away when he was doing something he enjoyed eating, and there was also Dahyun’s dessert, that wasn’t eaten until much later, when everyone had a little space to fit it. 

Things started going well the next morning, Sana and Tzuyu would have to go to a meeting about the photoshoot, Nayeon’s company had sent them a rental car, claiming they couldn’t have their main model driving around in a car that didn’t fit her status. Nothing against mr or mrs Im’s cars, but they both had compacts and it certainly would do some harm if Nayeon showed up to a press conference in it. Now, as the models had the day to themselves, both coincidently decided to make it a ‘laze around the house’ day, mrs Im had left them lunch when she went out to do whatever she was doing, and mr Im was meeting a client for lunch (he kept busy working with wood, and sold his work for an extra profit), he had a clock to deliver.

Dahyun had taken one of the couches and Nayeon the other, both in their pajamas, too lazy to actually change. And it’s not like they were going out. The latest drama was playing but the younger woman was dozing off and the older was reading the news on her latest scandal. Nayeon decides to do some self care and a deep cleanse skin care routine, and she drags Dahyun with, the younger one complaining she was almost sleeping, and tells her to shower and dress comfortably. They take their time, and meet back in the living room to begin their skin day.

Nayeon was wearing a new set of pajamas and a robe, Dahyun just picked a new pair of checkered pants and oversized t-shirt. There were so many products on the table that the younger woman got slightly afraid of what was about to happen.

“You have no idea what half of this is, do you?” Nayeon asks, seeing the lost look on the younger’s face.

“To be fair, the make-up artists just tell me which clinic to go to and they do the whole cleaning thing for me.”

“Kim Dahyun, you are a model.” Nayeon mocks being scandalized. “You should know how to do your skin care yourself.”

“But it takes so long.” Dahyun whines.

“Alright, we are doing this together and you are learning how to care for your skin.”

And they do, Nayeon guides the younger woman through each and every step of the process, Dahyun whines the entire time but follows. At the end of it, they are back to laying on the couches with their hydration masks on and watching whatever movie was on now. Nayeon had put a towel on her head, when asked, she said it helped cool her down, Dahyun tried and it really did, but she got excited about the main character and her towel fell. That’s how the managers find the pair, thrown on the couch, wearing whatever they were wearing, face masks on, Nayeon had a towel on her head, a tub of ice cream between them and a really bad drama playing on tv.

“Is this what we wanted when we left them alone?” Sana asks, thoroughly amused.

“No, but knowing Nayeon, it’s as good as it gets.” Tzuyu sounds defeated.

“It’s cute, though.” The japanese woman giggles and takes a picture.

“You understand that if that image leaks, we are both in deep trouble.”

“Too late.” Sana giggles.

Tzuyu feels her personal phone vibrate and immediately knows the photo was already sent to their group chat. The taller one just chuckles and follows the other inside. Nayeon lights up at the arrival and makes grubby hands to Tzuyu, who was bringing the gifts of take out. Sana greets them with a kiss on each head and goes change, she hated having to wear suits, long meetings and stubborn heirs, and today Tzuyu and her had to have them all at once.

“Well, I see you both have been productive.” The tall manager says as she sets the containers down.

“We were!” Dahyun says earnestly. “It was the first time I’ve done such an extensive cleaning routine.”

“You managed to get Hyunnie to do skin cleansing? How many steps does it have? Did she complain a lot or you looked too angry for her to say something?” Sana shouts from the bedroom.

“Yes. Fifteen. She complained.” Nayeon answered between bites.

“Oh, you do hold a lot of power over this little one here.” The japanese comes back out and plops herself beside said model.

Dahyun grumbles something about being fun sized and nobody really pays much attention, they were all hungry and the food was smelling really good. It was a while before anyone said anything, it was Sana who broke the silence between bites that were not as hungry as before.

“So, you both just have to show up, get dolled up and pose now. The shooting will be the day after tomorrow and tomorrow afternoon there will be a meeting with the Blindness team where you both need to be present.” 

“Also, Jihyo wants an interview, we are setting it up for the day after your shoot ends.” Tzuyu adds. “It should happen in three days, the shoot for Blindness should take two.”

“So, we have tomorrow morning free and a meeting in the afternoon?” Nayeon asks. “Will there be press waiting or we should go incognito?”

“Great question.” Sana answers. “It’s the first meeting, so I think it would be better if you both go for the kill, show up, be the boss bitches you pretend to be and have them eating on your hands right off the bet.”

“That, and after your scandal, it’s good that you show power and how unbothered you really are.” Tzuyu stops chewing to say. “I know you don’t even remember the guy’s name at this point, but I think you would benefit a lot from dressing up prettily to show up for your new project.”

“Alright, and do we get stylists for this?” Dahyun asks, it’s an important question.

“There is a temporary team we gathered for this job, they will be waiting at the room the companies rented at the Conrad for the period you will both be working here. It will serve as a ‘get ready room’ for you both, where you will have your hair and make up done and the stylists will fit you to show up to the events.” The taller manager explains. 

“Also, during the shoot, you’ll work with the Blindness team for hair, makeup and clothes, but for the interview with Jihyo you’ll be with the temporary team.” The other manager adds. “Also, Jihyo wants a small photoshoot for the article, and Chae will be the one taking the photos, so we are waiting for the little one to tell us her concept before defining your wear.”

“Seems like everything is about ready, then.” Nayeon muses. “And we’ll head out when?”

“Just after lunch. Mom Im would whoop our asses if we left without eating.” Tzuyu chuckles.

The taller woman proceeds to gather the containers, Nayeon moves to help out, telling Sana and Dahyun to just clean the table and get the dessert leftovers so they could go back to lazing around. Nayeon washes the dishes and Tzuyu separates the trash, Sana had sent Dahyun for the dessert while she finished up at the living room. They have a lot of fun for the rest of the day, mr Im arrives at some point, but he just greets the girls and disappears into his workshop, mrs Im arrives about an hour before dinner time and yells to her daughter to help her taking the groceries inside, again, Dahyun is sent to help out, not that she was bothered at all.

The managers fill the couple in on the schedule as they have dinner, and everyone heads up to bed early. Nayeon, again, demands Dahyun go through the nightly skincare routine with her, the younger woman compiles but grumbles the entire time. Sana and Tzuyu laugh, but they are both very happy the models are getting along so well, taking more photos and sharing on their group chat. The next morning begins with a yoga routine the older model drags everyone into, then they have a nice breakfast and the models rest while the managers answer emails and phone calls regarding their last minute work in Korea. 

It’s a lazy morning, mrs Im doesn’t force her daughter to help this time, she knew the model should rest as much as possible before the shoot. Nayeon and Dahyun eat light, trying to avoid bloating and trying to look their best in their first public appearance together. Sana and Tzuyu, on the other hand, load up, knowing the hectic afternoon they have ahead of them, to prevent getting too hungry at the wrong time. Nayeon does make herself and the others lunchboxes for after the meeting, she knew Dahyun and her would be starving and the managers would appreciate some home cooked food whenever they could get it. Mrs Im is happy to pack the food for them, telling the girls to just go get ready and she will take care of everything.

It was a meeting for their project, but Nayeon was just out of a scandal and being paired up with Dahyun after their failed project all those years ago, people had been waiting anxiously for them to be together again. The front of the Blindness building was already packed with press, they arrived at the hotel watching some fan streaming from behind the reporters already waiting for them there. The temporary team did an amazing work, they were quite fast and both models were complementing each other without making it obvious. Sana had offered to drive today, so she went down to the parking lot and drove around the block, this time, making sure everyone waiting at the entrance was seeing her.

The media circus was something all of them was used to, and this project required Nayeon and Dahyun to put on their best spectacle. The models came out with Tzuyu guiding them and the hotel security helping clear a path, Sana had already gotten out and opened the door for them, all of this to sell the illusion that the models were staying at the hotel and drive away anyone more invested in prying into their lives from where they really were. The news broke out instantly, uber model Im Nayeon and asian phenomenon Kim Dahyun leaving their hotel together for their first meeting about the project Korea has been anticipating.

From then on, things went by in a blurr, there was a faint memory of posing, then people talking, then rehearsing whatever they told the media, then they were back in the hotel room getting rid of all the bedazzlement and then heading back to the Ims. The models only came back to one they were parking in front of the Im house, both releasing a sigh they didn’t know they were holding and running inside after their managers gave them the green light. 

It was burdening having to go through these lengths for a sliver of privacy and safety, but the four of them didn’t mind, not when they could just laze around and watch Nayeon walking around in those pajamas stained with chocolate milk looking for her glasses she placed in the fridge, or when Dahyun would make the bold choice to wear her yellow pants and hot pink socks, topped with her crooked glasses she refuses to go fix, claiming it’s too high fashion for them to understand. The days until the actual shoot were filled with planned public appearances to call more attention over the models, and then coming home to laze around on the couch.

Nayeon had kept her exercise routine and her diet throughout, frequently calling her coach back home, mrs Im was constantly trying to get her daughter to eat more, but also understood she was preparing to work and the public eye was always unforgiving. Dahyun never really had that strict restrictions, she did keep a healthy diet and light exercise routine, but south-east asian body demands were much more forgiving, she did decide to accompany the older model to the gym, but while Nayeon had about two hours of cardio and weight training, Dahyun would spend a little less than an hour in the treadmill and then go and ogle her gym buddy lifting weights and sweating and looking ready to be devoured.

Now, it wasn’t like one was completely oblivious to the other, but both models were way too shy and unconfident about the other’s feelings to do something about it. Also, Dahyun had seen the people the older model worked with, she thought she didn’t stand much of a chance. Nayeon, in turn, saw the younger woman’s past relationships, Dahyun had been with the finest men and women in the industry and she was certainly not much compared to them. All of this just had Sana and Tzuyu gritting their teeth and about to hit them both up the head for being such cowards. 

Nayeon never really had any relationship, not real ones, at least, she did get roped into a few publicity stunts in her early years, but everything was just about holding hands, and hugging for the cameras and a few dinners, not even kissing had been involved. Tzuyu and Mina knew that very well, but everyone else didn’t, and the high profile celebrity list she got as partners also served to further intimidate those who wanted a chance with her, Dahyun included.

The photoshoot for Blindness was alright, the photographer was a beginner and a little sloppy, but the models didn’t mind much, it was nice to have that feel from their early days once in a while. They were asked if they could do a short interview as well, but that was not on the agreement and both Tzuyu and Sana couldn’t possibly get the authorization from their respective companies on time, the managers compromised and agreed to a behind the scenes video, but the models couldn’t talk directly to the camera. It was a nice job, the clothes looked good and felt very comfortable, surprisingly. 

The interview and shoot with Jihyo were two days after, the uproar about them working together in Korea was brought to a whole new level, they were going to be posing for Vogue Korea, after all. Not to mention, Jihyo has been in the game for years, she knows how to hype anything up, letting it ‘slip’ that Son Chaeyoung would be the photographer raised expectations even more and there was even a red carpet event for the day of the shoot. For this one, an interview and photoshoot for the magazine, the small press conference and the carpet walk had all been included in the contract and the models were more than happy to oblige. It was Jihyo, they just needed to be promised they could pinch her cheeks to their hearts’ content.

“So, can we get to the jeekies now?” Dahyun asks eagerly once they are inside the chief editor’s office.

“Oh yeah!” Nayeon seems to remember. “Give us the jeekies!”

If Jihyo hadn’t known the models, she would find this extremely weird and a little off putting, despite the childlike excitement in their eyes. Sana and Tzuyu were so used to this kind of thing that they remained sitting on the couch, fiddling with their phones and completely unbothered. 

“Jeekies?” The editor knows she’ll regret asking.

“You know.” Nayeon begins with a shrug.

“The Jihyo’s cheekies?” Dahyun finishes as if it was common knowledge.

“Why do I even put up with you both?”

“Because you love us.” The pale woman says getting closer.

“And because we are in the hype right now and you want to sell more magazines.” The taller model adds as they close the distance.

Jihyo lets out an undignified squeak when both models pounce on her and waste no time in making the most out of their free access to the jeekies. Chaeyoung arrives at some point, sees the pair of managers on the couch and proceeds to sit between them, hugging both and catching up, all while thoroughly ignoring her sort of but not quite girlfriend being attacked by models in the middle of the room. They had scheduled the press conference for early morning and the photoshoot and interview for the afternoon, exactly because everyone involved in scheduling knows the pair of weirdos.

Jihyo’s secretary, however, was absolutely not familiar with what was happening in her office, poor girl almost had a heart attack when she saw her boss on the floor and the very famous and, supposedly, very distinguished and poised models rolling around with said boss. Chaeyoung came to the rescue and took care of whatever the girl needed, she just wanted to know if they wanted her to order lunch or if they were heading out, and what she should get them. Before anyone realizes, it’s time for the photoshoot, the models go into work mode and, if Maya (Jihyo’s secretary) hadn’t seen them in her boss’ office, she would believe the rumors about the models being cold and unapproachable.

“Tzu?” Sana asks. The managers were sitting on the couch close to where the models were getting their makeup done.

“Yeah?” The tall manager says absentmindedly.

“Can you tell me why Kang Hodong himself is messaging me and asking if I can get Hyunnie and Yeonnie to guest in his show?”

“Oh, I can tell you that myself.” Nayeon chimes in from her seat, she had her makeup ready and was moving on to hair, no problem talking.

“Oookay?” Sana eyes the manager/model duo shivering and looking disgusted.

“You see, many people would say he has ‘supported me from my early days’, or that ‘he has always ‘taken good care of me’.” The model actually makes air quotes. 

“Well, yeah. The word around is that he is your earliest famous supporter.” The japanese look a little confused.

“That’s the thing, Sana. The problem nobody wants to see.” Tzuyu intervenes. “I understand you and Hyunnie never really left south-east asia, and this might not look obvious to you, but that guy is a pervert.”

Everyone was interested in that, even the stylists and hair and make up artists halt a little to hear what was being said.

“How so?” Dahyun mumbles, the make up artist had halted while applying her lipstick.

“To most it might look like he was just hyping me up, and being nice during filming when he was all over me. But he never missed the chance to hit on me backstage, and those times where he would ‘help’ me during anything physical? It was just his excuse to lay his hands on me and look innocent.” Nayeon huffed in annoyance.

“And why haven’t you ever done anything about it?” Dahyun asks.

“You should know better than anyone else.” The younger manager chuckles bitterly. “You have been working around here all your life.”

“Who would actually see that he’s a pervert?” Nayeon continues. “To everyone it just looked like he was helping out a young model, he was just being a nice guy and looking out for me. Everything he did? Who, in this society, would see it for what it really was?”

“What do you mean, exactly?” Sana was beginning to piece things together.

“It was all part of his grooming.” Nayeon has venom dripping from each word. “He was trying to groom me to get with him later on. All this ‘niceness’ this ‘hyping up a young talent, all of it was just him trying to butter his way into sticking his dick on some young and gullible pussy.”

“I understand the hatred, but do you have to be so crass?” Jihyo asks, not really condemning her old friend.

“He doesn’t deserve anything else.” Tzuyu says.

“Oh, I know. I was the one to pull the strings and get Yeonnie her first job in europe so she could just leave, remember?”

“And I’ll always be in your debt for it, Ji.” Nayeon makes grabby hands for her friend.

“So why is he still trying after all this time?” Sana is curious. “I mean, it’s been years and you aren’t as young or naive as back then. And I’m Hyunnie’s manager, it’s not at all up to me to handle your schedules.”

“You know how rotten men in patriarchal societies are, you live in one. He’s probably still hurt about my escape and still wants to prove to whomever that he can wet his dick with me because he put in all that work.”

“Also, he knows his only chance is to get Yeonnie through you and Hyun. This partnering up of them both is bound to gather interest in having both models. His only chance of meeting Yeonnie this time is getting you and Hyunnie to guest and convince Yeonnie to come along.” Jihyo explains plainly.

“That was actually a nice try.” Tzuyu agrees. “But I’d advise you to just tell him their schedules are already full and his little show can’t be fit in. That man is disgusting and I don’t know how people still like him.”

“He’s a man in south korea, Tzu.” Nayeon chuckles emptly. “He will always be placed on a pedestal because he has a damn dick between his legs.”

“Someone should have strong values and great character to be allowed a dick.” Chaeyoung offers from the door. “Unfortunately, anyone can get one.”

“What’s up, Chae?” Jihyo asks from her place in Nayeon’s arms.

“I just came to say I’m ready. You guys talking about Kang Hodong?”

“Did everyone know except us?” Dahyun hufs, a little frustrated.

“It’s not like it was something public.” Nayeon explains fondly. “Jihyo and Chae were in an on phase back then and Ji was one of the people willing to help me get out of the south-east asian market.”

“That’s fair.” The pale woman concedes. “Speaking of which, are you two on or off now?”

“No comment.” Editor and photographer scream at the same time.

Everyone chuckles as they speed walk out of the dressing room and they resume their work. Sana answers the message as Tzuyu suggested, saying the schedule had already been closed and there was no possibility of moving anything to fit the proposal. It was polite and diplomatic enough to not give ammo for a complaint to the higher ups, but firm enough to let through that she was not willing to budge, she also made it clear that this was a subject to be discussed between the show producers and the artists’ management. Sana also sent a message to the company to report on the declined invitation and thoroughly justifying her reasons, although not disclosing much of the truth. 

The shoot was uneventful, despite their real selves, Nayeon and Dahyun were incredible at what they did. The crew in charge of the interview was mesmerized about the two of them, they answered the rehearsed questions as naturally as if they were hearing them for the first time and answering honestly. After everything was over with, the friends had another get together, they still wanted to pull a little publicity, so they went to a rather high end and popular restaurant in Gangnam, some paparazzi were at the door, probably trying their luck and hoping some celebrity decided to show up.

The headlines the next day were filled with photos of the group, some talking about how Nayeon and Jihyo were still great friends after so many years, others questioning if the managers weren’t models themselves, a few saying it was surprising that Nayeon and Dahyun had remained such good friends after so many years. Only two articles came out questioning what the models would be doing while in korea, and if they would be guesting in any shows to promote their much expected return. Oh, if only the public knew…

“So…” Chaeyoung quips, at some point during a small silence.

“Yes?” Jihyo asks, already out of patience.

“Calm down, you cranky fluffball.” The photographer laughs. “Yeonnie, you are behind the Victoria’s Secret asian thing, right?”

“Yes, I’m behind the asian thing.” Nayeon confirms, already tired of whatever it was Chaeyoung wanted.

“Oh, please, don’t be too excited.” The cub snarks. “Look, is there a way you can put on a good word for me? I’ve signed up for the event, but I haven’t heard anything yet about getting in or not.”

“I sure can get you a press pass.” Nayeon smirks. “Jihyo, you’ll also be getting an invitation to attend. But we haven’t started going through who will be allowed to cover the event yet, with the scandal and all, I talked to the team and they agreed to cover venue, security and security staff while I was here getting some good press in.”

“And can we get invitations too?” Sana asks with the puppy eyes.

“I was planning to get Hyunnie to model, you would be going as her manager and I would send Jeong and Minnie some invitations to watch as well.” Nayeon laughs. “But I can’t really put them in the front row, though. Sorry.”

“Not at all, if you are pulling that off, I’m more than fine with it.” The japanese beams.

“And I’m sure Minnie and Jeong will be more relieved to not be in the front roll as well.” Tzuyu offers. “You know those two hate being watched, and they will already draw some eyes as it is.”

“That is very true. Our wifes love the anonymous beauty life.”

They all laugh at that, before continuing their dinner. By the end of the evening, Jihyo had drank a little too much, Chaeyoung demanded the keys and took her home, everyone else knew they were gonna get busy and nobody wanted to know anything further than that. Tzuyu never drank, neither did Nayeon, but the older woman was not to be trusted behind a wheel, so the manager drove them all back to the hotel for the models to get out of their press outfits and back to their usual clothes. They took the other car and drove right past the paparazzi still camping around the lobby in hopes of catching a glimpse of the models in a more casual moment.

As their stay in Korea was coming to an end, both models started feeling like they had to do something about their feelings, neither knowing the other was going through the same thoughts. Dahyun was the one to do something about it first, she checked with Tzuyu about Nayeon’s schedule and asked for the car for the evening. Nayeon was happy to be taken out on a date and be as anonymous as possible, especially when the person taking her out was the love of her life. The pale woman was excited but also weary about the evening, this was it, this was the moment she had been dreaming about all these years.

They went to a small street food shop, in the outskirts of Seongnam. Dahyun had spent her early years going to that shop with her brother, he would pick her up from kindergarten and they would get something from the old lady (back then in her late thirties) before walking home happily munching on their treats. It was a place very close to the younger model’s heart, this was the place she told her parents she wanted to pursue her career, this was where she came out to them, this was where they accepted her and told her to go after what made her happy. They entered and saw a young man behind the counter, he seemed to recognize them but didn’t do more than look a little longer then normal.

“Do you want to look at the menu?” Dahyun offers.

“I trust you.” Nayeon shakes her head with a smile.

“Well, then, I’ll keep that in mind.” The younger woman smirks and gets up to order them the first dishes of the evening.

After a lot of talking, really getting to know one another, a lot of food and some very cold sodas, an old woman approached their table, by what they talked about and how Dahyun’s face seemed to light up seeing the woman, Nayeon understood it was the owner. They had a little talk and then the woman turned her attention to Nayeon, her smile was cryptic but gave off some kind of comfort, she pulled the pale girl closer to the table before speaking again.

“Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?” The woman asks.

“Auntie.” Dahyun whines as the woman chuckles. “I haven’t asked her yet.”

“Oh, sorry about that, dear. Introduce me to your pretty friend, then.”

Dahyun mumbles something about ‘now it’s ruined’ but does as she’s told. 

“Auntie Choi, this is Im Nayeon. Yeonnie, this is auntie Choi, she owns this place.” 

“Very pleased to meet you, mrs Choi.” Nayeon gets up and bows, trying to hold her smile.

“No need to be so formal, dear. Come here and give me a hug.”

Nayeon does, the woman smelled of spices and broth, certainly she had spent her day cooking up these delicious dishes they were enjoying, and the hug was warm and welcoming.

“I’m sure I ruined her plans.” Auntie Choi whispers in the older girl’s ear. “But I haven’t ruined yours.”

“I’ll make sure to surprise her tonight.” Nayeon answers equally low.

“I’m sure she hasn’t picked up on it yet, despite being so obvious.”

“Well, I’m hoping she hasn’t, because I really want this ring in my pocket to remain secret until the end.”

The old woman laughs, Nayeon is released from the hug looking very flustered. Dahyun doesn’t really ask, she knows auntie Choi likes dirty jokes and was likely telling one to the older model. They go back to their meal as auntie Choi says she was going back to the kitchen and would be sending them some special dishes, and threateningly warning them both women were going to eat everything and she wasn’t going to hear anything about it. Dahyun also asks if she could get something to take home for those who didn’t get to go out, aunty just asks how many people and sends an ok when she hears ‘four’. 

After dinner, Dahyun took Nayeon’s hand in an act of courage and guided them to walk by the river, to the place where she would go and wind off until she was calm again. Her brother would follow her in a distance and let her rage her frustrations out, then calmly approach her and both would walk home hand in hand. It was endearing that the younger model was showing Nayeon all of this, growing up in Gangdong-gu didn’t allow her to do things like this, plus, she was the eldest and never felt she could be as free as Dahyun seemed to be as a young girl. They stop at a bench by a small playground, the pale woman has been pointing things out and telling the stories behind everything.

“This was a great evening, thank you for bringing me.” Nayeon says as they settle down.

“I’ve been dreaming about taking you on a date since we met.” Dahyun reveals shyly.

“So have I.” Nayeon grabs the little velvet box in her pocket. “Dahyun, we’ve been away from each other for many years, both of us lived very different and very similar lifes and it didn’t matter how many people I met or how many times I tried, there was nobody else who could shake you from my heart.” 

“Wha-” Dahyun tried to speak, but her tears about to spill stopped her.

“Hyunnie, I’ve loved you for years, and I know it won’t be easy, but will you marry me? Someday, when we work this out and are able to actually settle down with each other. I know that you planned all this and probably wanted to ask me, but when you told me yesterday that you wanted to go on a date, I decided this was the chance I had been waiting for.”

“I’d love to marry you, Nayeon. Now please stop talking, put that ring on my finger and kiss me like you’ve been waiting for me for years.”

And so Nayeon does. Not exactly in that order, they did spend a while kissing each other before she managed to control herself and put the ring on. It was a simple and beautiful little band, she had asked Sana for the size, the manager said she had no idea but called the stylist back in japan and the man told her the exact measure. Once they got back home, mr and mrs Im were the first ones to ask why the girls looked like they had been crying, which prompted Dahyun to show off her ring and Tzuyu to shoot a message to the group chat announcing her win and saying they could all just wire her the money. Jihyo complained a little and Chaeyoung was very upset for losing so much money.

The nex time both models would meet was going to be the Victoria’s Secret show and Dahyun would bring a ring to Nayeon this time, she had asked a japanese designer to make it. The older model had also prepared a surprise, having an fairly unknown but incredibly talented jewelry designer make an exclusive ring for the love of her life, and both were pretty flashy this time around. Both companies had been notified about the engagement, Nayeon’s was fairly unbothered by it, only thanking the model for not making anything public before talking to them, Dahyun’s was the problem, she was based in Japan, and her market wasn’t ready to receive such news yet.

In the end, Nayeon’s company took Dahyun in, the older woman said she was willing to cover any fees out of pocket if needed, but the directors waved her off and said it was their chance to break into south-east asia with their models. The first announcement that came was that Kim Dahyun was leaving her agency on friendly terms, the reasons undisclosed, all an attempt to keep the company name in the clear. The second news was that the model was going to work in europe for a while, as she got a lot of proposals there since the Blindness and Vogue Korea photoshoots. The engagement, however, wasn’t announced at all, Nayeon and Dahyun merely walked the red carpet together, answering the reporters’ questions as vaguely as possible, showing their engagement rings proudly and being very touchy throughout everything.

The headlines next morning were mostly speculating a possible romance between the models, which was confirmed in a press conference three days later, the day when an exclusive photoshoot and interview with the couple came out. Son Chaeyoung was the official photographer and Park Jihyo the writer for the article, which was published independently in the photographer’s website and had all other media outlets clawing at each other to get more on the news.

Everything was turning out pretty great for our weird girls, if only Nayeon hadn’t been photographed just outside her house in a bathrobe and a facemask, wearing bunny slippers, along with Dahyun waiting for her at the door in checkered green pants, an old tshirt and red slippers, both sporting their thick glasses and the loving look they always reserved for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Single ladies who understood the shots fired, add me.


End file.
